SEÑORITA
by KimDeni
Summary: Bette, Alice and Shane embark on the adventure of their lives. They will spend the summer in Guerrero, Mexico. Who will they meet, and how that will change their lives and perceptions forever. Possible grammatical errors. English is not the first language.


**Shane POV**

Since I arrived, Mexico has delighted me from every point of view. From the landscapes, to the girls, to the vibe. Guarrero is an extremely beautiful area, I didn't leave the country very much. I lived almost half of my life in L. A, fucking L.A. Nothing like this place. The same level of heat, but at least the traffic is missing. I lean a little to look out the window and see the hotel. It is located in a higher area of the city, because of the relief but mainly due to the influence of the people. When Bette decided she wanted a break from everything, me and Alice couldn't refuse the invitation. The Uber stops and we all get out of the car. My ass is so numb because of the car seat and I immediately lost my balance. I hear Alice, coming out of the car from the other side, laughing at my delicacy.

I regain my balance and lower my suitcase from the trunk. "So we are in Mexico ..." I say. Bette coming behind me to take her suitcase, "Have fun". I smile at her and together we enter the hotel. The place looks great, modern but classic Mexican. We took our keys from the reception and headed towards our rooms. "Please don't forget, we have dinner with some important personalities of the city. Don't be late! " that is the last thing Bette told us before each of us moved into our own rooms. I leave my suitcase at the entrance and throw myself tired on the bed. I'll spend all my summer here, fuck. It will be interesting. I open the mini fridge and get a beer, turn on the TV but don't understand anything about what is being said there, then decide to take a shower. Although my tiredness begins to make its presence felt, I cannot sleep. I open my suitcase, and after I put my things in the closet, I look for something to wear for dinner.

I opt for a simple yet elegant look, a white t-shirt, a navy jacket, black slim jeans and shoes. I attach my watch around my wrist and look in the mirror. Satisfied, I descent to the ground floor, in the dining room. Immediately the music came to my ears, Beny More. "Hey Shane, wait for me," Alice shouted from behind me. I turn around and say hello. "You look good," "You too, McCutcheon." I see Bette at a table with some men who seem to be around 40-50 years old. We are approaching them and those at the table get up at our sight. "Hello ladies! I'm mr. Martínez and these are my colleagues. We are part of the management team of the local museum in Guerrero. Welcome to Mexico, "," My pleasure, I'm Shane McCutcheon, "I introduce myself as I shake his hand. We sit down at the table and start some conversations about the culture and political issues that Mexico is currently facing. Discussions that further accentuate my boredom and tiredness.

"Don't you feel that something is missing in here? Miss! more wine! ". Now we are discussing', I'm thinking. Behind me comes a brunette. "Immediately mr. Martínez! "the girl says as she begins to pour some wine into the glasses. "Do you want some wine too?". I'm too tired to realize that someone asked me a question. From under the table Alice crushes my leg and suddenly I wake up. "Yes!" I shout immediately, scarring the ones at the table. "Sorry, I meant to say, yes please." I look up at the girl, who is pouring wine from behind me. Most likely my reaction was funny because I hear her chuckle and that smile certainly cannot be ignored. Wow that smile ...For a second I thought she looked at me. "Do you need anything else?" The girl asks as she places the bottle on the table.

"Thank you young lady, if we need anything alse we will call you,". I look up at her again and and catch her looking at me and then she goes back to where she came from. To distract myself from my thoughts I lift my glass and start sipping from it. After another hour, we get up from the table. Finally I can go to sleep. The directors say goodbye and leave. I return to my room, but the tiredness and the wine are making their effect. Immediately I bump into someone and try to regain my balance. "Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." I say as the achievement strikes me. I feel so stupid, I know I'm tired and drunk but I feel as if I've fallen from the sky. I don't realize anything. "It's nothing, I'm good. You are fine?". I immediately retract my hands from the girl's waist and take a step back. "Yes, good night." I smile and then walk past her and reach my room, finally. After I changed, I sat on the bed. I didn't even get into the sheets because I fell asleep.

**Carmen POV**

I arrived home not very long after I finished my work schedule. I open the door and I'm greeted by my whole family, plus Papi. " Carmen, ¿puedes ayudarme con la mesa? (Carmen, can you help me with the table?)"I can hear my mother asking from the kitchen. " Acabo de llegar a casa y ya me pusiste a trabajar. Wow mama (I just got home and you already put me to work. Wow mama), ". I take the food utensils and start putting them on the table. Papi comes from behind me and draws my attention, "¿Como estuvo el trabajo hoy?( How was work today?)", "Ya sabes, nada especial. Me ocupé del comedor.( You know, nothing special. I just took care of the dining room.)"

"Mh Sonríes como un idiota, sin ninguna razón desde que regresaste. ¿Estás seguro de que no ha pasado nada nuevo?(Mh. You smile like an idiot, for no reason since you came back. Are you sure nothing new has happened? )" I'm trying to stand with my back to Papi so she won't see my face. I'm trying to mask my smile, making her suspect nothing, not that she hasn't already. " Sí. Nada inusual. No te preocupes.(Yep. Nothing unusual. Don't worry.) "I return sharply and secure her with a quick peck on the cheek, then rush to the food pots. We all sit down at the table and start the classic evening discussion with the family.


End file.
